


Physical

by Night_Fury_Guardian94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Fury_Guardian94/pseuds/Night_Fury_Guardian94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren decides that Mikasa needs to have a 'physical'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an old smut from my Wings of Smut series that used to be on Fanfic. This one isn't one of my betters, but here ya go!

Mikasa waited patiently outside the door of Eren's bedroom,leaning against the wall.She had no idea what he had wanted earlier that day when he asked her to meet him here;all he had said was to come over.

"Hello, Miss Ackerman."

'Miss Ackerman? Why the hell is he being so formal?' Mikasa thought to herself as she looked toward the direction his voice came from. Eren, wearing a white coat and stethoscope over his usual clothes, stood at the door, giving her a nice smile.

'Oh my God...'

"Well, hello, Dr. Yeager."she answered, going along with this."How are you today?"

"I'm very well.Are you ready for your check-up?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then." he replied."Follow me."

Mikasa followed behind him,entering his room. He shut and locked the door behind her before turning to face her.He smiled, so dazzling that she thought he'd knocked the breath out of her for a moment.

"Alright, let's start with the basics, shall we?" he started,interrupting her thoughts.

Meeting his eyes,she gave a slight nod and smiled. "Sure thing...doctor."

She wrapped her arms around his waist,pulling close to him.Her hands traveled to his ass,resting for a moment or two before she gently squeezed him there, causing him to gasp.She was proud of herself when she saw the bright blush on his face as he tried to compose himself.He smiled at her and gave a nervous chuckle.

"No, no, no. I have to be professional, Miss Ackerman."She gave him an annoyed expression as he slowly removed her hands.

"Now I'm going to check your heartbeat. I need you to take off your shirt and bra so they don't interfere with my examination."

Now it was her turn to be embarrassed."But Doctor-"

"No buts. Would you relax? It's a routine physical."

Mikasa kept as straight a face as possible as she stood up and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.She was teasing him;Eren got annoyed at her taunting speed, wanting to rip her shirt off for her. But he waited, she was doing what he'd asked her.She stood in front of him, shirtless then completely nude from her waist up. She resisted the urge to cover herself from his eyes,but she was honestly pleased with the way he was looking at her.

He grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck and put it on before he pressed the chestpiece to her chest. She shuddered briefly when the cold medal made contact with her bare skin, but the coolness of it wasn't her only reason for shuddering.

Shefelt as he reached his other hand out and cupped one of her perky,round breasts, and she let out a soft moan when he gently squeezed. He gave a quirk of the eyebrow at her reaction, and she shyly brought a hand in front of her mouth in an embarrassed manner. He chuckled at her expression, causing her to drop her hand and her face to become calm again.She walked over to him slowly,not even bothering to shield herself from his gaze. When she reached him,she leaned up so that her nose bumped his.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at being professional, Dr.Yeager."she whispered softly.

Then her lips touched his. At first, they were gentle as she slid her hands up to cup his face.But when she pressed herself closer to him,he was the one who became more demanding.He probed his tongue into her mouth and gently bit her bottom lip. She in turn ran her tongue along his top teeth. Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance,neither willing to surrender,only stopping when the need to breathe presented itself.

"Lie down."He commanded in a hoarse voice once he had caught his breath."Doctor's orders."

"What happened to being professional?"

He only growled at her wordsas she did as he commanded,slowly lowering onto her back on the bed. He was hovering over her in no time, leaning his face down so that their noses were almost touching. He leaned down again to kiss her soft lips again, their kiss never ceasing except for very brief pauses so they could breathe. Her hands traveled from his shoulders to the collar of his shirt. She took hold of the stethoscope and pulled it off,tossing it to the floor. Her fingers undid the first button of his shirt, slowly making their way down until she had opened his shirt.

She was in awe at his toned chest, wanting nothing more than to feel every last muscle.Her fingers greedily pressed against his skin,tracing every line she could find.She moved forever downward until she reached the trim of his pants.Quickly,she had them unbuttoned,and she reached inside, running a finger up his erection. He hissed in pleasure at her touch. Encouraged, she wrapped her hand around him and slowly moved it up and down, slowly at first. She worked her hand faster,but she was forced to stop when his hand grabbed her wrist, and she looked up at him, puzzled.

"I'm the doctor here." he said in what might have been a firm voice had he not been bright red and panting.

"But-"

"No buts."

She frowned, but pulled her hand away. He smirked at the look on her face, one of annoyance, and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.He gave her a kiss on herlips before his kisses traveled downward. He kissed her jawline,her neck,all the way to her breasts. He took one in his mouth, eliciting a soft gasp from her as he sucked. Her breath increased and her fingers wound into his hair, pulling and urging him for more. She pulled him back into kiss and thrust her hips against his hard member through their pants.

"I said I'm the doctor, Miss Ackerman." he whispered,breaking the kiss.

"Well then hurry up, Dr.Yeager."she replied.

Erencouldn'thelp but grin as he rose from the bed. He quickly removed his shirt,dropping it to the floor before removing his pants.He turned around to find that she had already pulled her pants off,and the sight of her naked body made him twice as hard. She laid back down and straddled him from underneath. When he cupped her womanhood, he was pleased at how wetshe was already.She was morethan ready.He grabbed one of her thighs with onehand and hitched it to his hip,and the other he placed on the small of her back before slowly inserting himself into hermoist opening.

Mikasa let out a moan of pleasure as he entered, her fingernails digging into his back.Her hands slid down to his hips,silently telling him to hold on so she could adjust. After a few minutes,she moved her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him permission to move. He steadied himself within her before he slowly began to move in and out of her.With every thrust he made, she let out a moan, getting a little louder each time.She let her head fall back in ecstasy as his pace quickened.She could feel thepressurewithinherbuildingandsoshe increasedherownspeed.

"Oh...Shit." she cried in pleasure,thrusting her hips in rhythm with him.The friction of him moving in her was overwhelming,and she put a hand in her hair and pulled,releasing the amazing amount of pleasure she was receiving.Every moan she made carried his name,driving him to move faster. Her back arched,the sounds escaping her grew louder. His own grunts of pleasure increased in volume,his hands roam her until she can't hold back any longer.

Her hip movememnts cease as her walls tighten around him and squeezed him, drawing a pleasured cry out of her. The girl beneath him trembled as she shook uncontrollably,and he didn't stop for a moment,riding her through her orgasm.Soon however,he was the one who was unable to hold back any longer,and with grunts and groans, he exploded within her.

After a few moments,he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed at her side, both of their bodies slick with sweat.Their heavy breathing filled the room as they came down from their high. She wrapped her naked leg across his, and he looked at her,to find her gazing up at him lovingly. He smiled in return,gently stroking the bangs out of her face. He gently took her in his arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Eren?" she finally said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"How did I do on my 'physical'?"

He gave a small chuckle before responding."You were perfect."

She gave a small smile,accompanied with a blush at his words. "Well,I guess that means you're next."

"What?" he asked.

She gave a mischievous smile."Meet me in my office tomorrow. And don't be late."


End file.
